Arbitration Shield Drone
| faction = Arbiters of Hexis | planet = Arbitrations | type = Support | weapon = Shield Projection | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 35 | shield = 50 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | procresistance = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | dmgtypemultipliers = | ignoreddmgtype = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = 1x Vitus Essence 3% }} Arbitration Shield Drones are enemies exclusive to the Arbitrations deployed by Arbiters of Hexis to further challenge the Tenno undertaking the trial. Behavior *These drones are immune to all Warframe abilities and, similar to Shield Ospreys, can share this trait with enemies around them on top of full damage immunity, with a distinct magenta aura. **Enemies enveloped by the arbitration shield will not enter 's rift even if they enter . ** 's and 's may still block bullets shot by enemies affected by the drone. **Strangely, Arbitration Drones and enemies shielded by it have an inconsistent interaction when physically blocked by . When an enemy tries to damage the player, the glass wall will consistently block their pathing. However, when an enemy has a secondary objective (such as capturing interception points), they can phase through. *Destroying the drones will trigger a powerful explosion that deals 3000 damage to enemies in the area of the explosion. **The explosion damage seems to scale with enemy level and can easily deal more than 30.000 damage per target at lvl 70 and above. *As of , the Drones are exempt from the Ancient Healer's damage reduction aura. **Regardless of this, Swarm Mutalist MOA will still be able to buff the Armor of Arbitration Shield Drones. Since this buff scales with level, it can get very difficult in infested missions as soon as those Swarm Mutalist Moa start spawning. Strategy *Projectile launchers or weapons with large projectile hitboxes such as are ideal for this task, as the drones are fairly small and move around quickly. *The death explosion of Arbitration Shield Drones can damage nearby Arbitration Drones. Use this to your advantage. Ability Interaction * ** : Frozen enemies won't be freed from the effect by approaching drones. ** Augment: Frozen enemies won't be freed from the effect by approaching drones. ** : Frozen enemies won't be freed from the effect by approaching drones. * ** : Enemies inside the rift plane can't be reached by the drones. ** : Enemies inside the rift plane can't be reached by the drones. Also, any enemy that enters Cataclysm range while under the effect of an Arbitration Drone will not enter the Rift Plane. Players in the Cataclysm cannot attack the drones in the Cataclysm while players outside of the rift plane or Operators still can. * ** : Enemies under the effect of Parasitic Link will be freed from the effect by approaching drones. * ** : Enemies under the slow/speed effect of Molecular Prime will get the effect dispelled while under the effect of an Arbitration Drone. If the enemy loses the Drone buff, the slow/speed will continue to effect said enemy. Enemies hit by Molecular Prime while they were already shielded by Arbitration Drones won't be affected if they lose the invulnerability buff. * ** : Both Arbitration Drones and enemies shielded by them are immune to Dex Pixia's damage. It is unknown if the Exalted Weapons from other warframes are affected in a similar manner. * ** : Enemies under the effect of the drone are immune to the Bastille. When the drone comes close enough to an enemy hung up, they are released. Notes *Arbitration Drones don't only share their immunity to prevent new debuffs to apply but also dispel most debuffs like 's slow. *While they dispel most ability debuffs they can't reach enemies that are already inside the Rift Plane of Limbo's . *Enemies frozen by Frost (also by the Chilling Globe Augment) won't be affected by Arbitration Drones if they got frozen before a drone was in range. After the freeze duration ends they are again able to get the damage and ability immunity. *It appears that the immunity doesn't take debuffs completely away. For example, if an enemy got hit by , he will lose the debuff while under the effect of an Arbitration Shield Drone, but will regain the debuff upon leaving the immunity. Trivia *The Arbitration Shield Drone's model is essentially a Fighter Escort drone wearing the Arbiters' characteristic headdress. Patch History *Arbiter Drones will now have a small chance to drop Vitus Essence on kill. **Vitus Essence dropped by destroyed Arbitration drones will have the special pickup notification. *Fixes towards the Arbitration Shield Drone sometimes spawning in unvisited rooms, making it feel as if the Drone doesn’t spawn at all. *Adjusted the Arbitration Shield Drone hitbox to encapsulate the whole visible body. *In an effort to increase visibility, both the Arbitration Shield Drone beam and Resurgence Burden colors have been changed to a more orange hue! We’ve also cranked up the contrast and added a more recognizable pulsing FX.﻿﻿ *Introduced. }} See Also *Arbitrations es:Dron de escudos de arbitramento Category:Enemies Category:Update 23 Category:Syndicates Category:Unaffiliated